1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-Y-06-023658 discloses a handle apparatus in which a door lock apparatus is operated by an operation to a handle main body. The handle apparatus is configured such that the handle main body is connected to a bracket (handle base). The handle main body includes an arm which is inserted into a rear surface of the handle base through an opening (arm insertion hole) formed through the handle base. Also, the handle base includes a swing lever which is driven to rotate by a rotation of the arm in accordance with a rotation of the handle main body.
A flat plate-like blocking portion extends from the front end of the rotating swing lever. When the swing lever moves to an operational rotation position, the blocking portion moves to a rear surface of the arm insertion hole. In this state, the arm insertion hole is blocked by the blocking portion, thereby preventing a case in which a tool or the like is inserted from an outside of the door into the arm insertion hole to illegally operate components disposed inside the door.
However, in the above handle apparatus, when a gap formed between the blocking portion and an opening end of the arm insertion hole is wide, a tool or the like may be inserted into a path formed in a slant direction so that a problem may arise in that a desired object may not be achieved. Such problem may be solved a little by arranging the blocking portion close to the opening end of the arm insertion hole. However, since the swing lever as a movable member may interferes with other components like the handle base when they move, an another problem would arise in that a degree of freedom in design of a whole handle apparatus decreases by adding structures to the flat plate-like blocking portion having a predetermined area.
Additionally, since the blocking portion is formed into a flat plate shape, a problem may arise in that the front end of the tool or the like is inserted along the blocking portion and the blocking portion is used as a guide when searching the insertion hole.